craftsitefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pimak
'''Pimak - '''użytkownik serwisu Craftsite od 22 styczna 2012. Znany jest z tego że zawsze ma problemy techniczne. Krąży plotka że ma 13 lat i nazywa się Mikołaj i mieszka w Krakowie. Początki Z początku nic nie robił. Pisal n00bskie posty dalej pisze i nie lubił offtopicu. W lipcu pojawil się osobnik o wdzięcznej nazwie jemkupe2013 Numer 6, który kochał prawa autorskie. Lubiło go dużo osób (numer 6) aż dostał pięknego banana od iKrzyśka. Wtedy też Pimak dostał warna z dwoma punktami, niezdjętego do dziś. Prawdziwa działalność rozpoczeła się w okolicy pażdziernika, kiedy to napisał posty w offtopicu. Dalsza działalność Pimak może był troche bardziej ogarnięty ale nie nie był, ale wciąż miał mało plusów. Listopad minął bez problemów. Aż do wielkiej tragedi na craftsite-popsuta maszyna. Czystka Po restarcie Pimakowi nie udało zmienić sobie nicku na Lord Pimak. Za to bardzo, bardzo, bardzo wnerwiały go rangi za plusy. Mozę dlatego że maił ich dziewęć i rangę nowy. Pimak zaczął więc spamować i dostawać plusy za bardzo nieinteligętne posty, głównie podczas hardkorowej dramy. Hardkorowa drama skkf'a W końcu nadeszło najgorsze- wprowadzenie serweru hardcore na Craftsite. Pimak zaczął siać panikę i dostawać za to plusy. Wkrótce zaczął być przeciwny dyskryminowaniu graczy hardcora i nie dostawał plusów. Jednak przewidywania spełniły się- forum upadało przez starych użytkowników. Wreszcie iKrzysiek się wkurzuł i dal warny. Pimak nie dostał. Tragedia 11 maja 2013 zdechł mu 5 dniowy kotek. W ramach żałoby Pimak zmienił sobie avatar na żałobny, tak samo jak profi, tło i sygnature. Diaxxy Kiedy żaloba sie kończyła, zły Adshi dodal sklep i Pimak musiał zapłacić sporo by sobie przywrócić sygnę. Avatar zmieniono na bezpłatny w porę i Pimak wrocił do swojego dawnego avatara. Był bardzo przeciwny akcjii diaxxy. Zmiana tytułu i szczyt kariery 1 czerwca zmienił tytuł na Craftsitowy pizmakowy błazen, ale się pomylił i nie napisal joker zamiast błazen. Do tego czasu zdobył wielu znajomych, plusów i dwa warny. Jeden od Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać (iKrzysiek) a drugi od władcy krasnoludów. Założył konto na dragon cave. Craftserve atack! Udział w rewolucji. Pimak po diaxxach i rangach za plusy myślął że nie spotka go nic gorszego. Mylił się. Któregoś tam dnia, pojawił się craftserve. Nienawidził z całego serca całego Craftservu i dołączył do rewolucjonistów. To on wpadł na pomysł żeby pisać na skypie. Niestety z rewolucji zrobiła sie kupa. Odejście Cleo. Kiedy Cleo został zbanowany, Pimak popijał węierską lemoniadę i czytał po raz 60 Harrego Poterra. Kiedy wrócił nie wiedziałnic o odejściu Cleo. Jednak Cleo nie zapomniał o nim! Wysłał mu wiadomość żeby chronić Cleo. Tylko on ma w sygnaturce ,,RATUJMY GLEO AIRA". Ogólnie nigdy nie popierał ani Cleo, ani xMastora. Budyniowe ankiety Tak. Oczy was nie mylą. To on wszędzie pisał budyń w ankietach. Zawsze w jego ankietach poprawna odpowiedź to: Bo jest debilem. Tak o to... Nie wiem czy zrobiłem większy rozgłos, czy wszystcy uważają mnie za kretyna. Stosunek do Anime i MLP. Pimak nie ma żadnej wrodzonej wrogości do Otaku i Bronych. MLP nigdy nie oglądał i nie zamierza hejcić bez powodu. Co do Anime-jego siostra jest Otaku i miałby przerąbane. Sam pooglądał parę odcinków. Ciekawostki *Jego nick pochodzi od zwierzęcia Piżmak *Kocha gryzonie *Marzy o tym by być Junior modem dodatków, gdzie rozpoczął swoją karierę. *Jest pesymistą. *Gra na serwerze us.oc.tc i Jcraft, gdize jest w jednej z najstarszych osad. *Kiedyś był fanem skkf'a, ale teraz go nienawidzi. *Nienawidzi youtuberów żyjących Minkraftem. *Nienawidzi graczy z skinem Steva *Kupił premium 1 września 2011 *Uwielbia sagę Assassin's creed. *Jego ulubiona postacią jest Jigsaw. *Ma konto na Komixxach. Kategoria:Użytkownicy